Night of Blood
by Shadow Bandit991
Summary: Sam and Dean pair up with two lady hunters after meeting up on their latest hunt. they head to Santa Barbara where some weird things have been happening. Soon it's a race against time when people start to go missing. Psych xover


**__**

Night of Blood

Chapter 1-- Mel & Lily

* * *

Sam and Dean crept through the woods after a shape shifter. It wasn't their first time hunting a shape shifter. One made Dean wanted by the FBI for a crime he didn't commit and the same one almost killed Sam. The problem with shape shifters was that they could be anyone.

A dark shadow passed behind them, leaves rustling under it's feet. The brothers whirled around. Nothing was there. The guns were kept steady as their eyes scanned the darkness. A shadow passed on each side of them.

Light breathing came behind them. It was almost like something was right on top of them. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They slightly nodded and turned around. Their flashlights were focused on two girls. Bright light shinned back at them. Each of the girls had guns trained on the boys.

For a while they stared at each other, no one moved. One of the girls eyed them suspiciously with piercing dark blue eyes. Her long brown hair partly fell into her face. The other girl seemed to be daydreaming. Her light green eyes stared into space. Dirty blonde hair hell to her shoulders.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" the first girl smirked.

"We don't have a bed time." Dean glared.

The second girl still stared into space. Her friend smacked her arm. She jumped and grinned at the other girl.

"What are you doing in the woods so late?" Sam asked.

"Walking." the girl was still grinning.

"Who are you?" the blue eyed girl was still focused on the boys.

"Who are you?" Dean's brown (are they brown?) eyes locked with blue ones.

"I'm Melissa and this is my friend Lily." the blue eyed girl introduced.

"Actually, it's Amber Lily but everyone calls me Lily or Al."

"Now your names."

"I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean."

Quietly two shadows of figures crept closer to the four of them. They shut up. Lily flashed her light to the left. Silver eyes glared back at them.

"Um… I found it." Lily nervously said.

Melissa saw the shape shifter glaring at them. He was in the form of his latest victim. A 20 year old male with sandy blond hair. A bloody knife was tightly gripped in it's hand. She quickly became confused. She turned to the other side. A man that looked exactly like Sam stood there. She flashed the flash light into it's eyes and they turned silver

"Great." Melissa muttered. "There's two of them."

Dean was looking at the shape shifter that had taken on his brother's form. The shape shifter had a machete in it's hand. In the blink of an eye, the other Sam was in front of Dean, swinging the machete. Dean nearly dodge the attack, the blade cutting his shirt.

The other shape shifter was busy with Lily. He was swinging the knife like a wild man. She wasn't as lucky as Dean. The shape shifter stabbed her in the arm. Lily screamed in pain. She kicked the shape shifter off her. After stumbling back the shape shifter took out a bunch of throwing knives. Melissa was beginning to attack the shifter when he threw the knives at her, grazing her neck.

Sam tried to shoot the look alike but it was too fast. The fake Sam punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. Sam's bounced off and onto the ground.

"Sam!" Dean screamed.

Just as he was about to shoot, fake Sam grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground. Dean started to choke as the grip tightened. His lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. Fake Sam smiled evilly. He looked at his machete. He put it right in front of Dean's eyes. Cold metal was lightly pushed against Dean's neck.

"I'm going to love to watch you bleed." fake Sam hissed.

Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. Instead all he heard was gasping. The grasp on his neck was gone and he fell onto his back, gasping for air. Sam stabbed the knife deeper into fake Sam's back. Blood trickled out of Sam's split lip and a gash on his temple.

Lily took the knife out of her arm. She groaned. She noticed Melissa on her knees, holding her neck. Melissa pulled out a gun from her belt. She put two silver bullets into his heart. He fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Mel!" Lily said running over to her.

Fake Sam turned around to face the real Sam. He was about to swing the machete again when another gunshot rang out. The shape shifter lifelessly fell to the ground. Dean was still on the ground but with a smoking gun in his hands. Sam walked over to his brother.

Lily and Melissa came over to them.

"You guys alright?" Lily asked covering her bleeding wound.

Melissa took her hands off her neck. There were two cuts on the left side of her neck and three on the right. They seemed to have stopped bleeding. Sam helped Dean off the ground.

"Yeah. We're okay." Sam said.

"So you're hunters." Melissa was impressed. "Nice to see some fellow hunters every once in a while."

"We should probably leave. Someone might have heard the gunshots." Lily said.

The other three nodded. They raced out of the woods to the cars.

"You two need a place to stay?" Melissa asked.

Dean sighed. "Yeah."

"Follow us. We know somewhere that you don't have to pay anything."

Lily and Melissa got into a black 87' thunderbird with flames on the hood and down the sides. The brothers got into their black impala when police sirens went off. The two cars peeled out down the dirt road, dirt flying out from underneath the tires.

* * *

The four of them pulled into the parking lot of The Rockin' Motel. The red R was flickering. The Gibson guitar behind the letters was a bright blue with one or two bulbs out. The office building and the rows of rooms didn't look to be in bad shape.

They headed to the dimly lit room. When Dean tried to open the door it was locked. He began to pull the handle as hard as he could.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Mat."

Sam and Dean looked confused.

"The key. It's under the mat."

The brothers looked down and saw a worn out _Welcome_ mat. Sam flipped it over and found nothing. It was then that he realized it was hidden in a slit in the bottom of the mat.

Once inside they saw dozens of keys hanging on the wall behind the large metal counter. Lily hopped over the counter; Melissa right behind her. Lily tossed the sign in sheet to Dean who almost dropped it. Melissa grabbed some paper from under the counter. It looked like she was writing a note. Dean threw the sign in sheet back to Lily. She smiled at his alias. Then she threw him the keys to room 13.

None of them heard the person slowly coming down the stairs. The person exited a door on the left of Sam and Dean. In it's hand was a metal baseball bat. The person crept up on Sam.

Lily looked up just as the person was getting ready to hit Sam. "Sam!"

Everyone looked at Sam and saw the person. The person swung the metal bat at Sam's head. Sam ducked and stepped back. Melissa folded up the paper and quickly put it in her jean pocket. She hopped over the counter and behind the attacker. She grabbed his left arm and painfully twisted it behind him. The man dropped the bat.

"Charlie, stop." Melissa said pulling on his arm.

Charlie stopped moving. "Mel? Lily? Who are these two?"

Melissa let go of his arm. "Friends. They need a place to stay."

Charlie's green eyes looked at Sam apologetically. "Sorry about the bat. Thought you were trying to rob me."

Sam slowly nodded.

Dean wasn't too happy about Charlie taking a swing at Sam.

Charlie turned around and noticed how much they were in bad shape. Melissa neck looked like a lion tried to rip it apart. Lily's green sleeve was soaked with blood. Sam's face was bleeding and had a large bruise on his chin. Dean had a bruise on his neck from being strangled.

"What happened to you kids?" he asked.

"Shape shifter." Lily smiled.

Charlie rubbed his messy black hair. "Hunters?"

Lily nodded.

"They going with you on the hunt in Santa Barbara?"

Melissa smacked her face. He wasn't suppose to say anything.

Dean smirked at Melissa's reaction. "Why? What's in Santa Barbara?"

"A lot of mysterious deaths and disappearances have happened there in the last couple of weeks."

"There aren't any finger prints or anything. And only kids and teens are killed. Their parents just vanish without a trace." Lily explained.

* * *

Ok I finished. Sorry if it's not good. Please tell me how it is. 


End file.
